As an association technology, for example, Patent Document 1 is known. FIG. 5 illustrates a functional block of a server selecting apparatus that is disclosed in Patent Document 1. A server selecting apparatus 500 includes a server selecting unit 501, a distance acquiring unit 502, and a remaining resource amount acquiring unit 503. In FIG. 5, U indicates identification information of a user, S indicates identification information of a server, SL indicates a server list (list of server identification information), R indicates the amount of needed server resources, D(U, S) indicates distance information between a base U and a base S, R(S) indicates the remaining resource amount of the server S, and SS indicates identification information of a server that is selected by the server selecting unit.
As another association technology, Patent Document 2 is known. FIG. 6 illustrates the configuration of a load distributing system that is disclosed in Patent Document 2. FIG. 6 illustrates a managing server 610 that is provided to perform entire system management of a network system, an information providing server 620 that holds information provided to a client, a network monitoring server 630 corresponding to an information providing server that monitors a network and holds information provided to the client, a DNS/DAP server 604 that manages a domain name, an NTS server 605 that manages a time, and a client system 640 that receives needed information from the server. The client system 640 includes an input device 1 or a plurality of client terminals 642 and a managing server 643 for client terminals, which are connected to a LAN 641. An IPS (Intrusion Prevention System) 603 is a tool that prevents illegally intrusion into the server or the network. For example, the managing server 643 for the client terminals acquires authentication information of an ADSL 651 from an ISP 3.
As still another association technology, Patent Document 3 is known. FIG. 7 illustrates a load distributing system that is disclosed in Patent Document 3. An event processing distribution control unit 701 sets processing rules 708a to 708f of event processing required by applications 706a to 706f to processing servers 704a to 704f (refer to arrows 710a to 710f).
When the processing rules 708a to 708f of the event processing that are required by the applications 706a to 706h are set, in an RFID system, the application 706a that notifies detection if all RFID tags of all members needed to produce a product are completely detected sets a rule of “notifying applications of detection, if all RFID tags of all members are completely detected” to the processing rule 708a of the processing server 704a (refer to arrow 710a).
Next, the event processing distribution control unit 701 sets a distribution rule 707 to a context-dependent distributor 703, such that events, which need to be processed by the processing servers according to the set processing rules 708a to 708f, are appropriately distributed to the processing servers (refer to arrow 709). In the case of the above example, a rule of “detection events of the RFID tags of the members that are related to the product are transmitted to the processing server 704a” is set.
Events 711a to 711f that are generated by devices 705a to 705f are all received by the context-dependant distributor 703. The context-dependant distributor 703 that receives the events generated by the devices 705a to 705f refers to contents (context) of the events and transmits the contents to the appropriate processing servers 704a to 704f according to the distribution rule 707 (refer to arrows 713a to 713f).
The processing servers that receive the events 713a to 713f distributed by the context-dependant distributor 703 transmit the events to the applications 706a to 706h according to the processing rule 707 (refer to 714a to 714i).
As such, the load distribution system is based on a system in which the applications request the system to process generation information (events) from devices, such as an RFID reader and a sensor, as a processing rule, and the system performs processing based on event contents (context), according to the requested rule and notifies the applications of a processing result. The processing rule is configured to perform processing based on the event contents (context).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open patent publication NO. 2002-91843    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Laid-open patent publication NO. 2003-256303    [Patent Document 3] Japanese Laid-open patent publication NO. 2006-309701